


Music

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-03
Updated: 2002-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex receives a music box</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

## Music

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

Music  
By Kel 

Lex looked at the box on his desk, tied with slender strips of worn flannel in place of ribbon. He knew the pattern well--it was Clark's favorite shirt. He fingered the soft material, and imagined that he could still feel his friend's body heat. 

He pulled the box across the desk and meticulously untied the flannel, tucking one strip into his desk drawer and the other into the pocket over his heart. He slowly lifted the lid on the square white box and looked in. The box was filled with gossamer netting and plain white tissue paper, and as Lex moved the filler, he pulled out the object in the box. It was wrapped in the rest of Clark's flannel shirt, and Lex unwrapped the gift and gasped softly. 

A water globe, filled with silver and gold glitter. Lex could tell that it had been handmade--the globe was a light fixture casing, the silver Porsche inside a die-cast model from the hobby store. The base was hand-twisted metal. The telephone rang, and Lex carefully answered. "Luthor." 

"If you look at the bottom, it's a music box." 

Lex flipped the globe over and looked at the base. He turned the small key until it wouldn't turn any further, and listened to the tinkly music. "How appropriate. Mozart." 

"You said one time that he was one of your favorite people." 

"He is," Lex said, tipping the globe upright and watching the glitter flying around the car. "Young genius, made his mark on the world, and it's lasted how many years after his death? Immortality, in a way. What's not to admire?" 

"Immortality comes in different ways, Lex. Sometimes it comes through other people and how much they love you. You live forever in them." 

"I'm not looking for immortality," Lex answered, his long fingers caressing the smooth glass globe as he shifted the phone to his opposite ear. "I just want to make a difference in someone's life." His voice became a little husky. "I want the world to know that Lex Luthor existed." 

"You've made a difference in my life." 

Lex rewound the music box. "You've changed my life, too." 

"Then we've both won. You said it yourself. Our friendship will be the stuff of legends. They'll be talking about us for years to come." 

"Is it enough for you?" Lex was curious to hear the answer. 

"You've always been everything I've wanted, Lex." 

Lex watched the glitterstorm settle in the globe. "Why don't you come on up instead of skulking around outside the gate?" 

"Why don't you come out and see me instead of holing up in the mausoleum?" 

Lex did something he never had before. He compromised. "How about we meet by the fountain?" 

"I'll be waiting." 

Lex hung up and slipped the flannel shirt on over his turtleneck and wrapped it around himself. He walked out the front door, and smiled as he saw the bare-chested youth sitting on the edge of the ornate fountain. "Clark." 

Even by the moonlight, Clark's blush shone brightly. "Hi, Lex." He held out his hand. 

Lex laced his fingers through Clark's. "I'm an easy date, Clark, why the setup?" 

Clark's blush got brighter. "I... couldn't tell you to your face, Lex. Not at first. My best friend once told me, the hardest thing in the world is telling the guy you're in love with that you like him." 

"Your friend is a smart man." Then he smiled. "So you like me?" 

Clark's smile widened. "Yeah. I do." 

"I like you too, Clark." Lex leaned forward and used their intertwined fingers to pull Clark into a kiss. The moonlight sent prisms of light dancing over them in the cascading water as their separate reflections rippled and merged into one. 

The End 


End file.
